


trust me, you'll pass (and you have to by the way)

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Driving, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Student Yoo Kihyun, again how do tags work, also i suck at summaries oops, i guess (i try to be funny or amusing but never sure if it ever works out), in a way yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: kihyun's been meaning to get his driver's license, to get around here and there. and hoseok's been the one helping him, teaching kihyun to drive.





	trust me, you'll pass (and you have to by the way)

**Author's Note:**

> while this may sound a bit silly, i had a really good nap and dreamt about kiho just being college students and hoseok teaching kihyun to drive? had to write everything down as quickly as possible, and then fix up a couple things here and there. (might still be a bit rusty but it's almost 3 am and i'm too tired to edit some more, this is all in good fun anyways)

“Okay, but do I really have to do this?” sighs Kihyun, exasperated. “Kiki, baby, you literally just got in the car. You haven’t put on the seatbelt yet. You haven’t even closed the car door, silly,” laughs Hoseok.

Kihyun’s been meaning to get his driver’s license. Because he’s 21 and he hasn’t gotten it yet. He can’t just keep relying on his bike to get him around. And there’s probably other official reasons as to why he needs one anyways. He has his driver’s permit, though, passed the written exam with flying colors, actually. Just needs a stupid plastic card to swing around for the sake of identification and driving on the go … for groceries, doctor’s appointments, the necessities.

With a roll of his eyes, and another irritated sigh, Kihyun closes the door and puts on the seatbelt with a quick click. Kihyun’s hands come to grip the steering wheel, but when he pushes the gas pedal, the car doesn’t move. Hoseok’s old but still quite reliable, station wagon doesn’t budge at all. At that Kihyun purses his lips, annoyed. He hears a snigger and swivels his head at the older, asking, “What’s so funny now?”

Hoseok’s snigger soon turns into a little giggle and ends up becoming a bubbly laugh. “It’s just . . . you haven’t . . . you didn’t . . . you haven’t started the engine,” laughs Hoseok, slowly coming down to a calm.

Perhaps Kihyun was a little out of his head, he tries to keep a stone face. The current situation is not funny, not at all. “But it’s really stupid,” Kihyun thinks to himself, “How could I forget?” and ends up laughing. This time, he makes sure to insert the car key and start the engine, driving the two of them out of their apartment complex’s parking lot. 

The older helps the younger practice by having the latter drive around their neighborhood. . . in circles. Sound dumb, but it helps with the stops and turns. 

At the stop of a red light, Hoseok nudges Kihyun by the elbow, “See? You’re doing well. This is easy. So easy, you look as if you’re getting kind of tired of this.” Kihyun smiles, “I guess, yes.” Hoseok dramatically sighs, “You guess. Oh, alright then, Ki, you guess. C’mon, let’s try something new, the neighborhood’s getting kinda boring.”

The silence returns when the traffic light turns green and Kihyun makes another smooth turn. And then Hoseok’s eyes light up. He suggests, “How about you try driving us near Hyunwoo’s cafe, it’s not so far, and you know, you’re gonna be with cars. A better experience than our quiet ville here. On top of that, there’ll be more tips for you to keep in mind.”

Feeling a little more confident and up for the “new adventure”, Kihyun asserts, “You’re gonna have to lead the way, though.” Hoseok nods his head affirmatively and beams, “Make a left there and keep going straight ahead.”

Kihyun drives the two of them into the city, slowly but surely. The “Student Driver” sticker is slapped onto the trunk of the car, so it’s fair that he drives a bit slow. The younger’s heart starts to thump just a little more quickly when he speeds up every now and then (so that the cars behind won’t . . . get annoyed), but he makes sure to keep his composure.

“Alright so we’re kind of stuck in between a bunch of cars here, but we need to switch into the right lane,” starts Hoseok, “you’re going to have to let the cars know with the signal light.”

Not too big of a deal, Kihyun can handle this. Totally. Yet, the student driver takes a deep breath, inhaling deeply, just to assure himself. Hoseok finds it cute. 

Maybe it’s the nerves that frazzle Kihyun up or it’s the fact that there are more cars surrounding them and the said boy’s just a little more than nervous now when he turns on the windshield wiper instead of the signal light. “Crap crap crap,” babbles Kihyun, “Okay, alright, not to worry, relax, just turn it off.” And he does so at once.

Hoseok sees bright pink all over Kihyun’s cheeks and while he’s shouldn’t be gushing over and sweetly smiling about such a thing … it’s just. 

It’s such a Kihyun thing. A cute Kihyun thing to want to be aware and precise, for things to run smoothly, to not make silly mistakes. Well, sure there are times when Kihyun’s perfectionist side can be a bit too much (like at home in their apartment during spring cleaning) but for the time being, it’s just cute. Seeing Kihyun all flustered and fumbly? He gets all embarrassed about whatever he did. It’s adorable. 

So, it’s only fair Hoseok’s heart sort of does a bunch of somersaults in a split second or two. Because Kihyun can be so cute.

The said boy may be an adult now, but it’s in times like this when Hoseok thinks of him as a little teenager. Sorta just growing up and figuring out the itty bitty things, like driving a car.

(Back to Kihyun and his driving now, whoops)

The older gently places his hand over the younger’s hand, which grips the steering wheel a bit tightly, and rubs the knuckles.

“Kihyun, baby, you’re okay. You’re all good. This is practice remember? Don’t sweat it. You’ll get the hang of it after a couple more times,” comforts Hoseok. The former eases at Hoseok’s light touch and sighs, a small smile making its way onto his pink lips. “Okay,” Kihyun murmurs, and then with a little more certainty, “oKay!”

And to himself, just to himself, Hoseok happily thinks, “That’s my baby.”

Much more relaxed now, Kihyun switches on the right signal light. Lucky for him, the car on his right behind him was driven by an old man, who was kind enough to let him scooch the station wagon into the lane when the cars started moving forward. 

“Just for the sake of being polite, you can thank the old man by raising your hand a bit to say thanks,” grins Hoseok. Kihyun looks behind his seat and out the back window, making eye contact with the aforementioned old man. The younger smiles politely and does as Hoseok advises, raising his hand to say thanks. The twinkle in the old man’s eyes is enough to let Kihyun’s heart jump out of joy and smile a little wider before looking back onto the road ahead of him. 

“See? You’re not so bad, you even got the smile down,” nods the older, “I’m teaching you well.” The student driver shrugs, “Okay, okay, hyung, I’ll give you that.” A smile itches at Kihyun’s lips and Hoseok teases, “I mean, Kiki, I could just stop right now and have all the cars blare their horns at you.” Kihyun gasps, “How dare you?” then dramatically adds, “You think you’re the only one I can ask? I’ll have you know I can ask Minhyuk-hyung to teach me. Or else hire a  _certified_ __ teacher.”

“He’s actually such a baby, please,” thinks Hoseok and proceeds to question, “If that is so, then why haven’t you stopped the sessions with me, your oh so loving, caring and smart boyfriend?” 

It’s funny because Kihyun widens his eyes at the inquiry and frowns his lips. Really, it makes Hoseok want to ruffle Kihyun’s brown locks and give him a little peck on the cheek. But, he won’t take his teasing too far on Kihyun, specially since the boy’s just learning to drive outside the neighborhood, and too much teasing could lead to frenzied reactions and perhaps unintentional mishaps. 

Kihyun peers at Hoseok with his peripheral vision, catching that stupid, knowing smile or smirk or whatever people call it. And sure, he wants to smack the darn expression right off of the older boy’s face. However, Kihyun’s not capable of multitasking while driving, and no one should even attempt to multitask on the road anyways. . . it’s dangerous. 

When Hoseok points out for Kihyun to make a small left turn on Hemingway Avenue, Kihyun smiles a bit too widely and sighs, “It’s because I’m most comfortable with you.”

For all the times when Kihyun’s freaking out over anything, like his college courses every now and then or the weird position of the arm pillows on their couch or the two of them being late to an event or two, Hoseok’s always been the calm one. The one that Kihyun can always find comfort in and reside safely in his arms. And the thing is, Hoseok’s always so willing to help Kihyun, which is really sweet of him. So, how can Kihyun not feel loved and right and okay and comfortable around him?

This is just a bonus, Hoseok’s always been so nice to be around, he knows how to lighten up Kihyun’s troubled heart; just knows what to say and what to do. And Hoseok’s a good driver (passed his driving test with full marks), so there’s that as well. 

Hearing the younger’s response has the older smiling softly, his heart fluttering. Hoseok hums, “I know, baby, I know.”

“Oh, look, Kiki, Hyunwoo’s cafe is right at the edge of Wilson Boulevard, you can park the car easily. Got the curb all to ourselves here,” observes Hoseok. And Kihyun does as Hoseok instructs, he parks the car swiftly and easily, just as Hoseok has taught him to (Note: Don’t be too swift with your parking, be careful with the front wheels, please don’t have one wheel just placing itself on top of the curb, cool? Cool.)

The two make their way out of Hoseok’s car and head into Hyunwoo’s quaint cafe, the smell of coffee beans and lavender mixing together wonderfully. “Hey,” greets Hyunwoo, “What are you kids doing here so early in the morning. It’s like what, nine? *looks at his wristwatch* Yeah, nine.”

Hoseok raises his eyebrows, his lips curving upwards when he responds, “Well, you see dear Hyunwoo-hyung, Kihyun here wanted to practice some more of his driving. So, I, being the great driving teacher, decided to assist and guide him on his way here to your cafe.”

“Other than that, I was hungry, and Kihyun’s paying for the two of us.”

The younger boy scoffs, “Excuse me, since when did I ever say that I’d pay for you?” And Hoseok relays, “Since I promised I’d teach you and you can’t say no to me?” The older smiles, hoping that Kihyun will give up and … pay for his order -- a small iced latte and chicken breast sandwich. But, Kihyun retorts, “Ahem, sorry not sorry, but no.” Hoseok feigns his hurt, slumping his shoulders. All Kihyun does is sigh and shrugs a “no can do, my dude.”

“Teenagers,” Hoseok thinks, “Oh how the times have changed.”

The two order their morning coffee and small breakfasts. Hoseok pays for the both of them because he’s a gentleman and mentions to Kihyun, “You’re going to have to treat me for lunch or something later.” Takes the chance to boop the student driver’s nose, as well. 

While they’re sipping at their drinks, munching away at their foods, the two also discuss what to do and what not to do for the car to be in good shape, on the road or not. Hoseok’s taken a course or two on auto mechanic stuff back in his first year of college, very practical of him. 

Every now and then the two will slot their legs between each other, the jeans being a bit of a nuisance, not letting them actually feel the comfortness of each other’s skin, but they make do with the cozy feelings of being together.

On the way back home, Kihyun drives smoothly. He knows the way back to their apartment like the back of his hand. 

Suddenly, at a road intersection (a four way stop, to be more precise), Kihyun pushes the brake swiftly, jerking his and Hoseok’s body forward. “What was that all about, Kiki?” asks Hoseok, his grip on the car’s grab handle, secure. 

(No cars are around, apparently everybody’s still dead at 11 am on the weekends.)

“Okay, I get that if we keep practicing over and over again with different stuff like freeways and highways and traffic lights and look out for pedestrians and whatever, I’ll be really good at driving,” rambles Kihyun but then with hesitance, he asks, “But, what if I fuck up on the day of the actual test? Like what if the man or woman that tests me asks me to pull off parallel parking, and I do terrible on it?”

Hoseok coos, “Why are you so worried? We’ve only been practicing for what? Three weeks?” Kihyun nods.

Again, Hoseok places his hand over Kihyun’s on the steering wheel. Assuringly, Hoseok says, “This is just the beginning. Like baby steps. I’m not sure why you’re so worried since you have such a trustworthy teacher, which is me by the way.” And Hoseok takes a quick second to smile when he finds Kihyun trying to hold back a little laugh.

“But hey, if anything, I’ll make sure that we practice anything you want over and over again. Until you feel as though you’ve completely mastered it, baby.”

Kihyun’s heart melts and he feels warm all over. Hoseok really is the best. Always making sure that he's okay. Always making sure, reminding him that everything's going to be okay.

The student driver turns to face Hoseok and finds the same knowing smile on Hoseok’s lips. Except, this time Hoseok’s face is soft and gentle and kind. The younger nods his head to say “Okay” and it takes so much strength within Hoseok to hold back from peppering kisses all over Kihyun’s face, his affectionate side wanting to spoil his baby for hours on end so so badly. 

(Once they get back to their apartment, though, and lay in their comfy bed again, Hoseok decides that he’ll do as his heart desires. Smother him in smooches and kisses everywhere.)

Hoseok beams, “Trust me, you’ll pass.” He eyes their surroundings and notices a car, waiting at a stop across from them. And Hoseok laughs, “And you have to pass by the way, there’s a car waiting for us to go forward.” 

Kihyun shakes out of his daze from looking at Hoseok’s eyes for perhaps a little too long, murmurs a tiny “Oh, right” and steps on the the gas pedal. 

“I know I’ve told you this several times before, but I’ll say it again,” starts the older boy, “You’re cute.”

Kihyun blushes a bit before raising his voice, “Stop that. I’m trying to drive here” Hoseok knows there’s no bite behind it, especially when there’s a little twinkle in the younger’s eyes and a smile twitching at his lips. At that, the older boy gently laughs and stares straight ahead onto the road. 

Next thing you know, two months later, after hours of practice in the day and night, Kihyun takes his driving test and passes with full marks. Just as Hoseok said he would. Oh, and Kihyun masters the parallel parking as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this, my brain's completely fried now but hey! you can never say no to kiho ;u; please a comment if you'd like!!
> 
> gotta hit the hay now! it's 3 am now wHat hahah


End file.
